


Day N' Night

by Marigold_Tagetes



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marigold_Tagetes/pseuds/Marigold_Tagetes
Summary: Jackson Jekyll has been to many schools in his life and met more people than he can count on both hands, his mom never settling because of work, but he's never been to a school like Monster High, never met people like Deuce and Frankie. What happens when he starts crushing on his first guy friend?Holt Hyde goes everywhere Jackson does, and not by choice. He likes things wild, fast, and he wants to be free. He's never been satisfied by one person before but when he touches Deuce for the first time something changes. What happens when he and Jackson both finally want the same thing but for different reasons?
Relationships: Abbey Bominable/Heath Burns, Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Deuce Gorgon/Holt Hyde, Deuce Gorgon/Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll, Deuce Gorgon/Jackson Jekyll, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Holt Hyde/Frankie Stein, Skelita Calaveras/Jinafire Long, Twyla/Howleen Wolf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Day N' Night

Unpacking was exhausting, he didn’t even bother to put more than the necessities away, it’s not like they ever stayed anywhere long enough for him to really “settle in”. “Oh honey I’ve got the rest of the boxes, why don’t you go explore the neighborhood, meet some of the kids? I think I even saw a Casketball court just down the road.” His mom called from the moving truck, giving a vague wave of her hand towards the road and Jackson sighed, knowing that she won’t take no for an answer.

 _‘Let me out and I’ll meet people for you. Maybe there’s some hot ghouls around that I can christen our new bedding with.’_ Holt’s vulgar personality showed clear as day in his words and Jackson simply chose to ignore him. _“Oh stop being such a pussy bro, you know maybe if you actually tried you could get some instead of moping around with your head stuck so far into your nerdy ass books it’s like you’re trying to escape into them.’_

“Shut up and leave me alone. It’s bad enough that you’ll probably have…..sex,” he nearly gagged just saying the word, “with half the female population at this new school. I don’t need you messing around with anyone and everyone in our neighborhood too.” Jackson hissed under his breath to his alter ego as he grabbed his ball off the front porch and headed off down the street. It didn’t take long for him to find the court his mom had been talking about.  
Jackson took a quick glance around and, after seeing that he was as alone as he was gonna get, began shooting some hoops and practicing his dodging and weaving. Casketball was the one thing that both he and Holt liked and agreed on, plus sometimes it was helpful to have someone whispering in your head all the things you’re doing wrong. _‘Your footing is off, it’s making you slower than whale shit. Pick up your pace when you dribble nerd, you’re not a goddamn toddler.’_ In fact he was so focused on his movements and Holt that he didn’t notice the group of guys that had walked up to the court.

He jumped, made a shot, and as soon as he landed his ankle rolled and he fell flat on his ass. “Ouch dude, you alright man?” A scaled hand reached down to him, the voice smooth with the barest hint of a rasp. Jackson couldn’t help but stare as he gazed up at who the arm belonged to. “Ah dude? You’re not deaf are you, cause damn I don’t know sign language.” 

_'Say something fag, didn’t mom want you to make friends?’_ He snapped his mouth shut and nodded mutely, choosing not to take the gorgon’s hand.   
“Y-yeah I’m fine.” He mumbled as he stood, brushing off his shorts. “Uh thanks.” It was almost an afterthought but he really didn’t know what he was doing, usually Holt was the one to deal with social situations. 

“Here man, your ball!” A different voice called from his left and he turned just in time to catch his ball being passed to him from a werewolf. “I don’t think we’ve ever seen you around here, did ya just move in?” The werewolf cocked his head like a curious dog.

“Oh uh y-yeah,we just moved in down the st-street. I’m J-Jackson by the way. Jackson Jekyll.” Jackson was uncomfortable, and he tried to play that off by tapping his fingers on his ball. He really just wanted to go home and read something or get started studying for his new school. It was the middle of the school year so who knew how far behind he was.   
_‘Fucking nerd. Of course that’s what you want to fucking do, I want to go and crash some normie party!’_ He grimaced slightly at Holt, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from talking back to him. _‘Lame ass.’_

The gorgon regarded him for a second and even with the sunglasses on Jackson knew he was getting the once over. “Deuce, Deuce Gorgon. I don’t think I live that far from you, saw the moving van on my way here. This is Clawd and our buddy Heath is grabbing our gear from the car.” Deuce nodded his head behind Jackson but it was the name that caught his attention. “You know you play pretty good for a-”

“Jackson? Hey man didn’t think you and auntie were getting in till tonight! How was living in Direland?” Heath shouted as he came up to the group. “I see you’ve already met my dudes here.” 

“Woah Heath how do you know the new kid?” The werewolf, Clawd apparently, seemed excited, and Jackson kept getting puppy dog vibes from him. “Ain’t he a normie?” He clenched his teeth at that comment and he felt Holt flare up.

 _'Let me out and we’ll show them how much of a fucking normie we are.’_ Holt was growling, showing how pissed off he was. _‘C’mon we have our iCoffin and our headphones, just turn up that beat and I’ll come out and play.’_

Heath started laughing though and soon he felt a warm hand land on his shoulder, “Jackson ain’t no normie! He’s my cousin, half fire elemental this one.” The hand left his shoulder only to slug him in it and he hissed in pain. “But for real man I thought y’all were getting in tonight, what happened?”

Jackson shrugged, “Y-You know mom, if she’s not early she’s l-late. We’re probably only gonna be in to-town for a month if not less. Think her job might t-take her to Las Plague-as next.” He dribbled the ball and shot again, smiling slightly when he made it.

“Where did you learn to play Casketball, you’re really good.” Deuce spoke up, grabbing and passing Jackson his ball again. “Even with that fall you took you haven’t missed a single basket.” The gorgon folded his arms over his chest, still giving him that same look.

He looked over at Deuce and gave another shrug, “I-I kinda taught myself. N-never had a coach or a t-team. Never stay an-anywhere long enough.” The gorgon hummed, before giving Clawd a look. Clawd gave a nod, a smile appearing on his face and, unintentionally, showing off his fangs. Clawd set their ball on a bench and motioned for Heath to put their gear in the same area. Oh no, Jackson could see where this was going.  
 _‘What you can practice by yourself but won’t even play one fucking game? God what a damn loser, are you sure we’re actually related? Screw this, let me out, I wanna play at least.’_ He barely stopped himself from telling Holt to fuck off, that wouldn’t be a good way to make friends. 

“Let’s play a game newbie, me and you against Clawd and Heath.” Deuce suggested, though it sounded more like an order. “Don’t worry, we’ll be shirts.” He was sure that if Deuce hadn’t been wearing glasses he would’ve sent him a wink. “Unless you wanna be skins of course.”

Jackson hesitated for a second, before Holt was shouting in his head. _‘Pick skins! They probably think you’re just a fuckin nerd but I take pride in our workout routine.’_ His alter ego’s cackle was harsh, and seemed to echo around his head.  
“I don’t m-mind being skins.This shirt is hot an-anyway…” He mumbled and pulled his shirt off, smoothing down his hair afterward. 

Heath whistled as Jackson threw his shirt by the bench, a smirk on his lips. “Well well well Jackson, when did you get a tattoo? Or was it-”

“Mom let me get it for my birthday while we were in Londoom. To make up for the fact that I was moving schools, again.” He sent Heath a glare, “It’s a yin yang sign cause my great grandpa is Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.”  
 _'Aggressive, trying to keep me a secret Jackson? We both know how that usually pans out.’_ He took a deep breath before he spoke again.  
“Sorry, you’re l-like the eighth person to a-ask.”Jackson subconsciously rubbed at the tattoo.

Surprisingly Clawd was the first to pipe up, “Hey man no worries! I know if I ever got a tat my mom would put me down!” He let out a cheerful laugh, “C’mon Deuce lose the tee, unless you and Cleo got into another ‘cat fight’.” 

“Uh wh-who’s Cleo?” He felt like he was witnessing an inside joke while he looked at the group of guys in confusion.   
_'Probably his ghoulfriend dumbass, god do you not pay attention to any of the things I do or say?’_ Jackson frowned when Heath chuckled.

“Cleo is Deuce’s ghoulfriend, she’s like the most popular and sought after girl in the whole school- You are coming to Monster HIgh right? Auntie didn’t enroll you in another normie school did she?” Heath’s explanation quickly turned into a series of questions as his mind jumped tracks.

“Y-yeah I’m going to Monster High and I-I mean we both know what ha-happened last time I went to a n-normie school.” He felt a shudder go down his spine at the memory, and his fingertips felt hot.  
Holt laughed in his head, loud and mean. _‘Oh are you talking about how I set fire to that teacher that made us upset? He was so fucking awful though can you even blame me?’  
_ “Sh-shouldn’t we start the game? Here y-your ball.” He passed the ball to Clawd, not wanting to answer any possible questions. Clawd’s seemingly ever present grin widened and he began to dribble the ball.

“Even with Heath on my team I’ll still wipe the court with you two.” He was cocky, good to note. Heath’s indignant squawk at Clawd’s jab went unnoticed as all four got into a competitive mindset. Playing against Heath was easy, he already knew all his tricks but Clawd was another story. The werewolf was tall, fast, and strong. However he didn’t seem to be very agile, relying more on his size and speed than any fancy footing, not to mention that he was cocky. Playing with Deuce was also a new factor, so far he didn’t know what to make of the gorgon. Sure he was agile and knew just how and when to make a basket but he wasn’t very strong and seemed to get knocked around quite a bit. 

They played for a while, the score neck and neck as neither side wanted to admit defeat. Jackson was sweating, his legs just beginning to feel the ache of a good work out, and he was itching for a winning shot. He saw an opportunity after Deuce passed him the ball and took it. Dashing under Heath’s arm and just barely getting passed Clawd he shot and whooped as he made it. “Man that was sick! Hey, how did you do that with your eyes? That red look was cool as hell!” Jackson froze, “Uh dude you-”

His iCoffin interrupted whatever Clawd was gonna say and he grabbed it from his arm, he always kept it there just in case. “Yes ma’am?” He knew it was his mom without even looking. “No I’m just at the Casketball court still, met some of the guys in the neighborhood and caught up with Heath…..No I haven’t looked at the time we were busy playing…..shit it’s already five? Yeah no I’ll be home shortly, sorry I lost- No no I’m 16 years old I should know how to keep track of time. Yeah love you too, see ya soon.” He stayed on till his mom hung up and sighed going to grab his shirt, “I gotta get going, it’s getting late. I-I guess I’ll see you guys at sc-school Monday?” Jackson turned to look at them and noticed the odd look that Deuce and Clawd were giving him a strange look. “Wh-what?”   
_‘16 years old and still listening to his mommy, what a fucking pussy. Plus they both saw me when we were playing and you can’t even deny it. C’mon Jackson what’s so bad about me coming out to have a bit of fun?’_

“During the game your eyes kept flashing red, what was that about?” Deuce spoke up first, his voice colored with curiosity. “Heath says you’re part fire elemental but you look like a normie, why?” He could practically feel Holt trying to get out and was thanking the gods that heat and sweat no longer triggered his transformation.

Still he shifted nervously, if Holt tried hard enough he could make Jackson put music on and he really didn’t want to shift in front of them. “M-my mom is basically human. We may be d-descended from Dr. Jekyll an-and Mr. Hyde but that only affects our personality, g-gives us Dissociative Identity Disorder. Th-the eye thing is just my m-monster alter trying to break fr-free.” Jackson spoke while he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his ball, trying to leave quickly. The later it got the stronger Holt got and he wanted at least one normal day before Holt started going all out. “A-anyway it was nice meeting you guys, I-I guess.” He decided to run and dribble on his way home, he had another whole day before he would probably see those guys at school on Monday. He might see Heath before then but his cousin already knew of his condition.  
 _‘Oh so that’s what I am to you. A condition, a fucking burden. Well guess what brother dearest, I didn’t exactly fucking ask to be stuck to your goddamn ass either.’_ Holt’s anger seared it’s way under his skin, making him feel itchy and hot. Like his skin was too tight. ‘ _Give me extra time tomorrow and maybe I’ll forgive your sorry ass.’  
_ Jackson shook his head, panting when he finally reached his house, “No. I couldn’t care less how you feel.” He pushed the door open and smiled when he smelt dinner. “Mom, I’m back!” He called, putting his shoes on the rack by the door. 

“I’m in the kitchen sweetheart! Did you make any friends?” His mom smiled at him when he walked in, she was stirring a huge pot of something. “I’m making chicken and dumplings for dinner.”

Jackson smiled back at her, “I think so? I met two guys, Clawd and Deuce. Oh and I saw Heath of course.” He sat down at the breakfast bar, continuing to talk, “Clawd is a werewolf and Deuce is a gorgon oh and Deuce is apparently dating a ghoul named Cleo. We played Casketball for a while before you called. They thought I was ‘pretty good for a normie’.” He scoffed slightly. “Holt uh...He didn’t like that comment but Heath explained to them that I’m not full normie.” Jackson picked at his nails, “They were….ya know cool. I don’t know if we’re friends, that’s more Holt’s area than mine.”

“I know hon, why don’t you go get cleaned up? You’re all sweaty, and dinner should be done by time you get out.” She waved him off with her spoon and swept out of the kitchen and into his room. Most of his books and personal items were still in boxes but at least his clothes were put away. 

_'Remember I get free tonight. I wanna explore the town too, meet some fine ass ghouls.’_ Holt chimed in just as he was getting into the shower and Jackson grumbled in a noncommittal fashion. _‘You’re not fucking cheating me out of my time. If you dare go to sleep I swear to the gods I will ruin you Jackson.’_ Holt growled out, making him roll his eyes.  
“Never said I was cheating you out of your time, but if I wake up with another ghoul naked in my bed you will never get another free day again.” He could practically feel Holt’s eyeroll, just as strong as his own. “You’re my brother, just cause we get on each other’s nerves doesn’t mean I’m gonna lie to you and cheat you on our deal.”   
_'You better not. Or else Jackson.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I always enjoy comments so don't be scared to tell me what you thought! Oh, and if you see a spelling or grammar mistake please tell me so I can fix it, I want nothing more than to improve my writing


End file.
